


Patience

by katie_qrbgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_qrbgw/pseuds/katie_qrbgw
Summary: Dean likes to test Sam's patience.





	Patience

Sam has always been a patient person. He doesn’t mind waiting for things and he usually is very patient with people. But when it comes to Dean kissing and biting the backs of his thighs as Sam’s laying on his stomach with his ass in the air, Sam has no patience. 

“Fucking get inside me already, Dean,” Sam growls, insistently pushing his ass back. 

Dean smirks against Sam’s thigh and slips a finger into Sam’s already loosened up hole. “Like this?”

“Dean, come on,” Sam practically whines, letting out a loud gasp when Dean’s finger brushes his prostate. 

Dean pulls his finger out. “Or maybe like this?” Dean hums before pushing his tongue into Sam’s hole.

Sam moans and clutches the sheets tightly. “If you don’t fuck me, I swear to god-”

Sam is cut off by Dean pulling away and smacking his ass hard, causing Sam to let out a surprised yelp. “You take what I give or you get nothing at all. Understand me?”

“Y-yes…” Sam breathes, managing a nod. Dean’s never been so rough with him and it kind of turns Sam on. Who is he kidding? It really turns him on. 

Dean goes back to fucking Sam’s hole with his tongue, reaching down to play with Sam’s balls. He pulls away after a moment, crawling up Sam’s body to kiss his neck. “You want my cock, sweetheart?” he purrs into Sam’s ear. 

Sam nods again. “More than anything, yes…”

“Then beg for it.”

Sam looks over his shoulder to Dean, giving him his classic bitch face. “I’m not begging for anything.”

“I guess I won’t fuck you.” Dean shrugs, sucking a hickey onto Sam’s shoulder before starting to crawl off of Sam. 

Fuck it. “Please…” Sam mumbles. 

“What was that?” Sam can hear the grin in Dean’s voice. Asshole. 

Sam feels Dean lining his cock up to his hole and Sam pushes back a bit, becoming desperate. “Please De. Need it so bad. Fuck me, please big brother.”

And with that Dean slams into Sam, holding onto his hips in a bruising grip. 

“Oh god, Dean!” Sam cries out and arches his back as a wave of pleasure runs through his body. 

Dean starts to fuck Sam at a relentless pace, groaning loudly. “Shit, you’re so tight, Sammy.”

Dean shifts his hips so he’s hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust and Sam knows he won’t last long. “I-I’m gonna cum,” he moans after awhile. 

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Dean pants and Sam comes undone, his whole body shaking as his orgasm hits him, chanting Dean’s name like a prayer. Dean follows almost immediately after, cumming into Sam’s hole before collapsing on top of him.

It’s a few minutes before Sam pushes Dean off of himself and cuddles into Dean’s chest. “You sound so pretty when you beg, Sammy,” Dean hums, absentmindedly playing with Sam’s hair. 

Sam punches Dean in the shoulder. “Shut up,” he says, wearing a smile nonetheless.


End file.
